


Robosexual

by LittleDrama



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDrama/pseuds/LittleDrama
Summary: Free Short Erotic Stories, Romance, Sex, Porn Stories, Erotic Literature, Love, Sex Stories, Kinky Sex Stories, Sex Toy Stories, Free Erotic eBooksby Cristiano Caffieri
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	Robosexual

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Robosexual](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571945) by Cristiano Caffieri. 



The year 2125 had not been a good one for Paari, he’d had three relationships go bad on him and he had just about had it with women. Arnet, a gay colleague at work, suggested he should think about a humanoid partner like he had, but Paari was not sold on that idea. Sure they looked and acted totally human, he saw them every day working in department stores, clinics and even piloting planes but they didn’t do anything for him sexually. He couldn’t imagine a robot’s vagina being warm, moist and inviting like that of a real woman.

“Just come down to Humanoid Heaven with me tomorrow and look around,” said Arnet.

In spite of his misgiving he eventually agreed to go, but just to look around. He was amazed at what he saw. They had gay and straight robots, black and white, fat and thin, late teens and early seniors.

When he entered the female section and saw all the nubile beauties, he immediately began to feel horny, and his face was becoming a little flushed.  
“This one here looks like your ex-girlfriend,” laughed Arnet, patting the dimpled ass of a tall blond who smiled in response.

“You gentlemen may try me out in private if you so wish,” the robot purred in a very sexy voice, “I have been completely sanitized.”

Paari, a little embarrassed, just mumbled that he was just browsing and moved on. He was actually ready to suggest leaving as he was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable but then he spotted Demi.

A nearby salesman, seeing that he looked interested, quickly moved up beside him, “Isn’t she beautiful? She was modeled on last year’s Miss Mumbai,” he said, poking her breasts with his finger, “She’s made with the latest Lycrethium material, just feels like human flesh, in fact, you can’t tell the difference – just fondled them – you’ll see what I mean.”

He was dying to touch those perky tits but he just froze, it seemed obscene to do something like that in public, however, he did step a little closer to look into her gorgeous dark brown eyes. She smiled sweetly, stroked his cheek with her hand and said, “I really like you – please choose me for your partner.”

His resistance completely shattered, he made his way to the sales desk and signed a five-year lease.

“You’ll not regret it sir,” the salesman assured him, “Her TX24 program ensures she will respond to your every wish.”

Of course, the three month down payment was not his only expenses. He couldn’t take her home naked and so he was shown the way to the lady’s wear department. Holding Demi’s hand, with Arnet tagging on behind, they started to purchase underwear, skirts and tops, jackets, shoes and a very sexy nightie.

With his bank account reduced considerably they emerged from the store and caught a Transpod home. They dropped off Arnet outside of his building and then they continued the journey to the 5th District, where Paari lived.

Piled up with packages they entered his apartment and Demi immediately went into the kitchen to put the coffee on. She then returned, insisted that he sit down and put his feet up and then she gave him a soothing neck massage.

While he was sipping on an excellent cup of Java she ran him a bath, after which she cooked a delicious meal, using what he had in his refrigerator, and then snuggled beside him on the sofa to watch TV. He was enjoying all this home comfort stuff but he was dying to have sex with her. Demi picked up on this from his eye movements and began to strip off her clothes.

“I would like you to make love to me master,” she said, in a low sultry voice.

Paari first told her to call him by his name and not master and then stood up and started to peel off his own duds. He was very nervous because he didn’t know what to expect and he’d neglected to read the owner’s manual. There was really nothing to worry about because Demi made the first move. Dropping to her knees she started to fondle his balls before licking them. It felt incredibly good, and even better when she started tonguing the end of his cock.

He held his breath as she took it in her hand and he waited for her to plunge it into her mouth. When she did he just took a great gulp of air and hung on to her beautiful brown shoulders. Quite by accident, he discovered that the speed she sucked was related to the pressure he applied to her skin.

Sometimes he made her go fast and sometimes slow, he’d never felt he had control over such things before and he was enjoying it. As his balls began to get warm and tingly he knew he was about to cum and he applied the pressure for her to increase the pace. She shot up and down his shaft until he shot a massive load into her mouth.

As he sat back in the chair she rose up in the front of him like a goddess. She was so beautiful it took his breath away. Her exotic face was framed by a mass of long black hair that partly cascaded over her award winning tits.

Smiling she just stood there as if waiting for his next command. He wasn’t sure whether robots enjoyed having their nipples sucked but they looked inviting and so he reached out, grabbed onto the cheeks of her bum and leaned her forward. When he took a tit in his hand and his lips made contact with an erect nipple she actually began to groan with pleasure.

Paari was getting very excited and after sucking and fondling her amazingly soft warm breasts for a while, he lay her on the carpet and placed his face between her thighs. Demi gave a big sigh as he ran his tongue up the inside and a little squeal when he made contact with her bush.

It was impossible to tell her pink folds of her vagina from that of a human, they were wet and warm and responded to his touch in a way he never experienced before. He gently fingered them before working his pussy fluffer along the inside of the lips all the way to her clitoris.

When she came her body just vibrated like as if there had been a sudden earth tremor, he had to struggle to keep her still enough to ram his cock in. As it penetrated further and further inside of her she calmed right down, put her arms around his shoulders and whispered, “Fuck me,” in his ear.

Paari started to drive it in and out with a great deal of force and she gave short sharp breaths each time his balls bounced against her ass. When his cock penetrated deep inside of her cunt, a sphincter gripped onto the end and then released it, it was almost as if she was sucking him off again. And then, quite unexpectedly, her skin began to give off faint vibrations which made his body tingle all over.

As he continued to plow it in and out of her he felt his gonads beginning to ache, and then his cum began to move up his pipe, shooting an enormous load into her crack. She let out a muffled scream and shook violently as though she’d had another orgasm, while he just lay there breathing heavily and thinking it was the best sex he’d ever had.

Demi, acted just like a human, hugging him and kissing him gently on the brow.

“That was wonderful,” she said, quite convincingly.

The next two weeks were what honeymoons are meant for, he fucked her from the front and from the back, and she gave him a cowboy, a reverse cowboy and a couple of positions he didn’t have a name for. When they weren’t jumping on each other’s bodies they were discussing a whole range of subjects, playing chess and cooking up classic dishes in the kitchen together. It was absolute bliss.

Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end, and it was Paari’s end that ran into trouble. During a passionate and somewhat kinky session, Demi’s program shut down, her eyes closed, her skin went cold and her vagina dried up and trapped his dick. No matter how he tried he couldn’t get it free. Eventually, he was taken away on a stretcher still attached to the robot he had come to love.

In the hospital, a mechanic from the company and a doctor armed with a large bottle of lubricant managed to extract his battered manhood. This was followed by a couple of days of bed rest. During which time, Humanoid Heaven, scared of the bad publicity and possible litigation, sent in the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen to plead with him.

As she bent over his bed with her low cut dress he became putty in her hands. He agreed not to talk to the press and arranged to meet her for dinner as soon as he was released. Here he was presented with a check to compensate him for the embarrassment and inconvenience he’d suffered.

Her name was Dira and they hit it off like as if they’d known each other for years. One dinner date followed another, and with his cock healed and ready to go, they were soon back at his apartment fucking like two rabbits.

Their relationship continued to blossom and she eventually moved in with him. However, there was always that little bit of doubt in his mind as to whether she was really a human. Call him paranoid if you like, but for his own peace of mind he always kept a very large bottle of lubricant next to the bed. 

THE END


End file.
